The Uchiha's Jinchuriki
by Preya Lee Heart
Summary: AU When Naruto is kidnapped as a baby they fear he is dead, but a blond haired, blue eyed boy is found 5 years later in an abandoned bar, is this Naruto or another boy...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The storm hit Konoha with a violence that was unusual for the fire country. 50 MPH winds, lightning and hail were only some of what the people of Konoha had to worry about.

Shinobi went building to building depositing sand bags in front of doors and basement windows to keep the shops and homes from flooding.

Off the main road in a small ally a gennin was placing a sand bag in front of a basement window when the small room was flooded with light. He silently watched as a small bloody, blond boy was thrown into the room and the large figure left slamming the door behind him.

Masashi reached into his hip pack and pulled out a small flashlight, flicking it on he flashed it towards the boy. Blue eyes stared back at him unfocused.

Flicking the flashlight off he placed the sand bag in front of the window.

"I'll be back." Masashi whispered turning and running towards the main street.

He didn't see the blue eyes blink and a small hand reach out.

* * *

Anbu were on the move a little after midnight, speeding over the buildings of Konoha to surround the old Kurosaki Bar. Each stood there waiting for the signal to attack. A bird masked Anbu in the cloak of a captain landed in front of the basement window, he pulled out his flashlight and shown it around the room till it landed on the small boy kneeling on the cot, a small dirty orange blanket wrapped around his shoulders, murky water lapping at his thighs.

The Anbu stood up and nodded to his partner.

Instantly the building was under attack and they broke open the closest window rushing past the fighting to the basement door.

He stopped at the door and kicked it open, slamming it against the wall with a crack that echoed in the small room, the child stared him, wide-eyed and shaking from his crouched position.

He took three large steps toward the boy and reached for him.

"Come on little guy, let's get you out of here." Itachi pulled him into his arms gently letting the cloak fall around them both.

He turned to his partner and they ran towards the stairs

The boy whimpered under his cloak as he jumped from the window ledge to the building accost the street, he pulled the blond closer.

"Shhh, It's ok."

His headset buzzed to life.

"Captain, head to the closest secure area. There's 3 men on your tail." Itachi paused in his jumping and took a sharp left, heading to the edge of town, his partner behind him.

Jumping from building to building until he reached the Uchiha compound he landed with a light thud between the guards he explained the situation before jumped over the gate and into the alleyway between houses and they ran down a little ways before jumping into one of the yards.

He stayed there for a second, listening for any sound of pursuit but could only hear the child's harsh, shaky breathing, watching as his partner jumped silently to the roof before walking into the porch, toeing off his shoes and walking into the kitchen. Depositing the blond on a pillow at the table, Itachi knelt beside him and started looking the blond over for major cuts, scrapes or broken bones.

The blond sat still, watching silently as Itachi looked him over flinching when he went to fast, slowing down he ran his hands over the blonds legs and arms, there were lots of bruises and a few scratches but they seemed was healing already. Itachi pulled the boys shirt off and cringed, his skin was molted with bruises, each rib showing clearly through his pale skin.

"Itachi?" Mikoto pushed the kitchen door open, "Your back early... Oh." She stopped at the door.

"Mom, I'm going to need the first aid kit and some of Sasuke's old clothes?" Itachi interrupted, not lifting his head from looking at the blond. Mikoto nodded and rushed off.

Itachi got up and dug through the kitchen looking for something simple to cook he found a cup of Ramen in the back. He quickly set a pot to boil as his mother came back.

"The pants should fit but the shirt will be a little big." She sat the clothes and first aid kit on the table before grabbing a wet rag and gently started cleaning the blond.

Itachi rested back against the cupboards and watched his mother took over cleaning and bandaging the boy. The blond never flinched only watched curiously and giggled as she washed his feet.

Itachi pored the boiling water in to the cup and covered it before turning to watch his mother.

"What going on in here? Mikoto..." Fugaku's eyes widened in shock as he slowly walked over and reached out to run his hand over the boys blond hair but pulled back when he flinched away. Fugaku turned to Itachi.

"Where did you find him?" Itachi's father asked as he knelt on the pillow next to the blond.

Itachi looked away from them, they knew about the boy.

"A gennin found him yesterday wile placing sandbags and we Hokage-sama out this evening. It was in and out job but three of them escaped, we came here to keep him safe. The Hokage is coming with an Inuzuka to search for the missing nin." Itachi pulled the top off the Ramen and added chopsticks before handing the container to the boy.

He leaned forward, sniffed it before taking it and devoured it without using the chopsticks. His mother's eyes welled with tears as she pushed the boy's hair from his eyes.

"You need to slow down or you'll choke."

Itachi and Fugaku turned toward the door as Itachi's partner came in.

"Report." Itachi glanced back to see his mother helping the boy put some clothes on.

"Uchiha Dai, Inuzuka Iba, Hatake Kakashi and I followed their trail into the forest but it disappeared a mile in, the others are still out there looking and Kakashi-san will send a hound to us if he finds something." Uma glanced behind Itachi.

"And the extraction team?"

"Everything went according to plan, we had one injured but he's fine. We captured 8 men, 4 injured, 1 killed. No women nor any children were in the bar." Uma glanced behind Itachi again. "Sir, how's the little one?"

Itachi relaxed. "No major injuries he'll be fine once he gets some food in him."

"Thank you, sir." Itachi nodded, turning back to the blond.

The blond was dressed in Sasuke's old clothes and was hugging one of Sasuke's less favored stuffed bear and petting it softly watching Fugaku and Mikoto in the kitchen whispering.

Itachi picked up the empty Ramen container a dumped it in the trash as the door slid open and the Hokage stepped in.

"Hokage-sama, thank you for coming." Fugaku stepped forward.

"No, Fugaku-san, thank you for taking him in." Sarutobi smiled and walked to the blond and knelt.

"Hello, little one. I'm Sarutobi, whats your name?"

The blond sat very still for a few moments looking at everyone before looking at the hokage and then down at the ground.

"My names what ever you want it to be, master." Sarutobi clenched his teeth so hard they threatened to crack.

"No, little one. Do _you_ have a name?" The boy looked up at him through this hair.

"Naruto."

* * *

**A.N:** 11 hand written pages and only 2 were scraped... and that adds together to be 3 pages in #12 on WordPerfect 12... Wow, just wow.

So this is 1312 words, it took 3 days to type and was started 10/14/10... yes it took me 4 years... for one chapter... I need to stop reading other peoples stories. '-_- But I have come back strong! (And with a website!) And I will finish the crap that I started!

Thank you for reading and please leave a comment =^_^=

Also I have a website that has my stories (stories are posted there first) and pictures of my horses, cats and Bettas. Please go and look ^_^ ashdomain. weebly. com


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mikoto's eyes welled up with tears as Fugaku clenched his jaw and turned away.

"Good, that's good." Sarutobi gently pushed Naruto's bangs back. "Mikoto why don't you-"

"Mom?" They looked to the door. "What's going on?"

"Sasuke-"

Naruto paled, his eyes going unfocused. "Please, please don't hurt him." Tears ran down his face. "Please, I'll do any thing, please I'll be good."

"Get him out of here." Sarutobi whispered gruffly, paling as Naruto continued to whisper pleas and promises.

Mikoto crossed the room swiftly grabbing Sasuke up and took him to his room as Sasuke protesting loudly.

Sarutobi grabbed Naruto's chin gently. "Naruto, look at me, it's ok, just look at me." Watery blue eyes looked up. "We're not going to hurt you. No one here is going to hurt you. That was Sasuke, Mikoto and Fugaku's son there not going to hurt him. He just came in wondering was happening." He wiped the boys eyes with his sleeve. "See, nothings going to happen." Sarutobi stood up his knees popping and creaking. "Itachi? Would you mind helping Naruto take a bath?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He held his hand out with a smile. "Come on Naruto and we'll get you clean."

"A bath..." Naruto looked at Itachi's hand with a look of distrust. "I don't like bathes..."

"Sasuke doesn't like baths much either but I'm sure we can find some toys to play with."

"What kind of toys?" Naruto's eyes brightened as he took Itachi.

"Oh well, I think he has a boat, and some ninja, maybe a shark or two..." They could hear Naruto gasp from outside.

Sarutobi turned to Fugaku as there voices faded. "Would you be willing to take Naruto until I can find further accommodations? It will only take a couple days." He looked at the older Hokage for a moment.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to take Naruto _permanently_ into our home. Sasuke's room is large enough, we will be able to fit two beds and before her death, Kushina showed interest in our sons becoming friends."

Sarutobi relaxed, "You were close friends with Minato and Kushina weren't you?" Fugaku nodded solemnly. "Well then, how about I give you a couple weeks with Naruto before you decide. You'll be able to see if he will fit into your family and it will let you get to know him. Would that be acceptable?"

"Yes that will be fine."

"I will want a report every week on what's happening, if he starts talking about the men I want know it as soon as possible. I want to know what happened and when, try to get as much information as you can without stressing him. I will be talking to Inoichi Yamanaka about a low stress Mind Reading Jutsu. It might help us find all the people that hurt him."

"Yes, thank you Hokage-sama. I will also post a description of the men it the office."

"Good, please stop by tomorrow and I'll give you the paperwork for Naruto and I'll know by then about what Inoichi can do." He glanced toward the window, the sun had risen during there talk and people were starting to get around. "I need to be going. Have a good day Fugaku-san."

"Thank you for coming Hokage-sama." Fugaku led him to the door and Sarutobi paused.

"No, thank you, I don't think there will be many people willing to take Naruto. Sayōnara."

"Sayōnara." Fugaku watched as the hokage walked out and greeted a Uchiha passing by.

It was still to early to go to work, he stepped out onto the porch and headed toward the bathroom. As he neared it he could hear splashing and a child's giggle followed by Itachi's deeper one. He slid the door open silently, just enough to look inside.

Itachi was sitting outside the tub in his pants pushing a shark around and slamming it into a boat that Naruto had. The squill of joy was immediate and loud. Itachi glanced at him form the corner of his eye. Fugaku nodded in understanding and closed the door. Everything was fine.

He headed down the hall to Sasuke's room, knocking on it twice before entering. His wife sat on the bed with her arm around Sasuke's shoulders. He stepped in and looked around, it was plenty big enough to hold the two boys.

Sasuke looked between them curiously.

"Sasuke..." he looked to his wife. "We are thinking of letting Naruto stay with us for a little wile."

His eyes brightened and a smile spread over his face. "In here with me?"

"Yes, you room will have to be moved around to accommodate another bed and dresser, so he'll be here for a wile."

"How long? Is his parents on a mission?"

Fugaku looked at Mikoto. "Sasuke, Naruto's parents died protecting him when he was a baby and he doesn't have any family."

"None? Not even an aunt or uncle?"

"No." Mikoto waited to let it sink in. "We were friends with his parents and his mom wanted you and Naruto to become friends."

Sasuke sat there for a few minutes and then looked up with a serious look and nodded. "Ok, since Naruto doesn't have parents or a brother I'll share mine with him." He ended with a smile.

"Thank you, Sasuke, that's very kind of you." Mikoto hugged him tightly and stood up. "Well, I better go fix breakfast. Anata* why don't you come help me?" She smiled at him sweetly. He followed her into the kitchen before she rounded on him in worry.

"You did tell the hokage that we want him?"

"Yes, I made it very clear we wanted him permanently but he asked us to give Naruto a couple weeks, so that we will know if he'll settle in." She relaxed some and started to make breakfast. "He did ask us to make a report on anything odd Naruto might be doing, he wants it once a week."

Mikoto nodded as she got down rice cooker off the shelf.

"Maybe I should start a journal." She was talking to herself again. He smiled.

* * *

_Anata_ = is a nice word, which is used by women to address their boyfriends/husbands, which can be translated as "darling". Found: forum. wordreference showthread. php?t=210859

* * *

I'm sorry if Naruto seems OOC but I'm trying to think of what he would be like if he was taken as a child, and how it would affect him but don't worry Our Naruto will be written.

Also, this came out a lot different than the first, in fact I'm surprised I got this out of the first draft, the bath bit was a lot shorter and not as... cute?, and Sarutobi and Fugaku were meant to talk about ******* but the story went another direction completely.

I would have had this out last night but on Wednesday I got sick with a head cold and Thursday my betta's finely spawned! (see my website for the spawning log)

Also, THANK YOU everyone for the Fav's, Follow's and Reviews! Wow, I've heard other authors say that it fuels their writing but I never actually believed it, but it dose work. Chapter 3 is in the making.

See more at: .com


End file.
